ultimate_chicken_horsefandomcom-20200223-history
Maps
Maps are the pre-defined level themes players can play on. They all have unique features and their own designs. There are 10 maps in total. Only two of them are available from the beginning and the rest can be unlocked by collecting mystery boxes. The start of a level is generally on the far-left of a map while the goal is on the opposite side or at the top. The Farm This is the smallest of all maps, is available from the start and is one of the few that have a consistent floor. It contains a barn on the left side that players can enter, a lethal thresher roughly in the middle and a silo on the right. The floor is filled with tall grass, making it easy to hide coins for yourself. Rooftops This is the second map that is unlocked from the beginning and it consists of two skyskrapers with a deadly abyss between them players have to build over. Old Mansion Multiple platforms which represent a broken down house can be found in this map. There is a ground on the left side and lethal thorns on the right. There is also a big piece of sharp glass that can kill players. On both the top and bottom level of the mansion, there is a big red button that triggers the elevator which is located at the top by default. Once activated, it will slowly go down, stop for a moment and go back up. Pyramid The left side of this map is completely safe and empty. The pyramid which has 4 entrances and two dead ends inside of it is located in the middle and on the right there is a dangerous pool of quicksand as well as a sphinx that moves up and down and capable of crushing players. Waterfall This map consists of a big and long cliff. The players start beneath it at a small ledge on the left while the goal is on the left side on top of the cliff. This means that it is required to build a way to the right and then up for the players to reach the cliff. The water flowing down does not hurt or move players. Windmill In this map, the goal is at the top of the level and rotates around a big windmill. The start is at the bottom between a big tank and a partially broken silo on a very small platform. Players can fall to their death everywhere else, even inside of the silo. There is a bigger platform in the middle on the top of the map from where the goal can be reached when it is on the lower part of the windmill. Metal Plant In this level, the players start on a ledge in the bottom left and the goal is on top of a block at the top of the level moving left and right. There are several blocks (7 to be exact) with honey glue on them rotating around the whole map. Beneath is the abyss. Iceberg This is the biggest map in the game. The start is on the left at the top of a huge iceberg. There is also a small ledge below that. The majority of the map is deadly water but there is a big ship made of ice that moves across it. Lethal shards of ice keep falling from an ice bridge in the background at random. The goal is on the right side on top of an igloo. Dance Party This is the only map with visual effects. Each time the players spawn, a slightly different effect is applied. Black bars blocking your view periodically is the theme here. Nearly everything is a silhouette, making the level even harder. Besides that the map layout is pretty simple: Start on the left, goal on the right, abyss inbetween. Except for the bottom, the map is completely surrounded by walls. The Pier This is currently the game's newest map, the pier. Aside from the deadly wave, there is a dock platform above the level. The goal is at the very upper-right of the level. "It has a huge wave that crashes through it forcing players to act quickly to escape the danger. There's a surfboard you can ride on the wave, but it's helpfulness in actually reaching the end is sometimes questionable." -kylerk, game dev